


Demonic Pleasure

by AnimeGal93



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Violence, the sexiest story ever, you will be so glad you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGal93/pseuds/AnimeGal93
Summary: Yami/Joey Joey is your average teenager. In other words, he's a perv. He looks in the mirror one night and meets Yami, the incubus. What will happen when the sex demon decides to possess Joey?Originally published on July 15, 2009 and has been updated throughout the years.





	1. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Oy, Joey!" Rang the British voice of a young boy with white hair. "I burned that smashing good disc for you, mate!"

"T'anks, Bakura!" Responded a voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent, a voice that belonged to a blonde haired boy. "You're my savi'a, man!" A boy with spikey brown hair approached them.

"What…?" He started. He had a voice that sounded like Barney. "What did you burn?"

"A late-night show with Mai-baby in it!" He replied. "I was totally bummed 'cause I missed it!"

"Geez, not another idol…"

It was a late afternoon at Domino High School. Joey Wheeler was currently talking with his friends, Tristan Taylor and Ryo Bakura. He loosened his tie, preparing to go home.

"I can't wait to watch dis!" Joey exclaimed, jumping into the air. He suddenly froze. "Oh, wait…I guess I gotta buy a DVD playa foist."

Later at Joey's house…

"I'm home!" He exclaimed. His little sister, Serenity, came rushing into the room.

"Welcome back, big brother!" She said happily.

"Go eat some cake, Serenity." He waved her off. He wasn't terribly fond of his sister. He decided to get in the shower to work off some of his pent up sexual frustration.

"Unh…haa…haaa…" Joey breathed out as he stroked his throbbing man-rod. _This is the only place where I can relax myself_… He thought to himself. _And if Serenity doesn't like it, she can fuck off._

He glanced up into the mirror and was startled to see a figure standing there behind him. He had giant spiky purple and yellow hair and deep purple orbs. His face wore a devilish smirk.

"I've been waiting for you," He said in a deep, baritone voice. Joey fainted. The figure blinked. "Fainted from the heat? Guess I should do something…"

At that moment Serenity came in and dragged Joey back into his bed. As soon as she left, Joey woke up. He grabbed a mirror and looked into it.

"Only me in d'ere…." He sighed. "Lol I was hopin' for a cute goil…." He fell asleep.

His dream consisted of a hot spring a woman.

"MAI-BABY OMG!"joey exclaimed, running to her.( )( ) Mai started running to him. But it wasn't Masi it was that mirror dued.

"Welcome to the dream of desire," He said. "Joey Wheeler.""MY name is Yami. You humans would caal me a incubus.

Joey was furious.

'WHERE THE FUCK IS MAI BABY!?" He stopped pummeling him and realized something. "An incubus? You're a demon..?"

"A sex demon." He said then proceeded to rape Joey. "Do you like this, Joey!?" He said as he pounded his thick AK .47 into Joey's tight anus. "I knew it, Joey Wheeler!Your lust and horniness are extremely delicious!1!111one! I watch you jerk off your small cock every night to those fil;thy she-folk! You need to be with a real manly man! Only then will your cock grow larger! As large as mine, maybe!" He kept fucking Joey. (LOL, I don'y know about you, but I am so horny frm just typing his!) "I used to rape your grandfather too! You remind me so much of him! HIS COCK GREW THREE TIMES LARGER THAT DAY!111eleventy!" He raped Joey until Joey's cock grew so big it exploded.

Three months later, Joey discovered he was pregnant.

And so our story begins.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Great scott, Joey!" Bakura said. "Is it me or is your stomach growing rather large as of late?"

"It's probably all that weird food he's been eating!" Tristan explained. "Like the spinach flavored chicken rice curry pork chops he's been eating lately!"

"I keep tellin' you guys," said Joey. "That I was impregnated by a incubus!"

"It's no use, Joey." Yami said. Joey realized that Yami's image was reflected in the window. "They'll never believe you."

Joey turned to the reflection. "I know dat! I hoped dat dey would believe me…" It was then that Tristan and Bakura decided to abandon Joey for new friends. Joey cried. Yami had ruined his life. Someone then approached him.

"It's okay, Wheeler." Said the newcomer. "We'lll be your new friends."

"Indeed, Joey-boy." Said the other newcomer. "Won't being friends with us just be glamorous?"

Joey turned to look behind him to see a boy with brown hair and another older man with long silver hair.

"My name's Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. I'm rich." Said the boy with brown hair.

"My name is Maximillion Pegasus! I'm fabulous."The older dude said.

And then in unison they spoke. "We're the Occult Research Club!11!"

"Just now!" began Kaiba. "You were speaking to a demon weren't you?!"

"OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba started to explain. "Pegasus here is a succubus so he can see other demons."

"Indeed, Kaiba-boy." Said Pegasus. He then started checking Kaiba out. Suddenly Serenity appeared in the classroom.

"You forgot your lunch, big brother!" She cried.

"Fuck you, ya dumb broad!" Joey retorted. "I ain't gotta take dat kinda language from you, ya dumb goil!

Serenity went home. Then Yami said, "That was mean, Joey. I;m going to punish you now! GO FORTH SEXY BEAST!1!"

Sudemley a giant tentacle monster appeared and raped Joey.

"Oh, my word!" Pegasus said.

Then Joey started to go into labor. His water broke. An hour later the baby had been successfully delivered out his anus.

"It's so beautiful!" Yami gushed. The baby looked exactly like Yami. It even had his hair. "I'm going to have so much fun raising this baby with you, my love!"

It was then that Joey threw the baby out the window. The Stork© caught it and brought it to Solomon Motou. Solomon decided to name the baby Yugi.

And so our story begins.


	3. Chapter III

Demonic Pleasure Chapter 3

Joey was sad. He had saved anough money for a dvd player but he his parents mande him spend it all on hsi lettle sister. She had somet operaion or somehting. She took everything from himm! And yet everytime she was mean to him Yami punsihed him. HE seamed to get off on seeing Joey raped.

"Why so blue, Wheeler?" Joey was in class. Kaidba was taliking to him. "Are u still having deamon prolblems?"

"Yes." Yami appeared rubbing up against Joey in the window. "I've missed you Joey." "you just taliked to me 3 minutes ago." "That was forever in my eyes.."

"Are you talking to him nao?" Kaiba was confused. Pegassus appeared next to Kaiba. "We should exerxice him fro you. Free of charge!"

Yami pouted. "Pegassus is my ex." He rolled his eyes digusted. "I cheated on her with 3 other succubi. He holds such grudge that he whants to put me in hell."

Joey wasn't paying attention yto Yami. "Youd really do that for me! Of course iw atn you to exeocis him!"

Suddenly Bakura rused over and started shaking him by the shoulders. "That's black magic Joey! IT"S BLODDU EVIl"

"WHAT DO U CARE U ABBANDONED ME!" Joey said.

"GOD WILL SMITE u heathen!" Bakura whispered pointedly. He slowly backed away holding a crucifix out.

"Anyway we can totally do this right now." Pegassus said.

"TEHN let's do it"

Yami frownjed. He didn't like how this was going. "Joey you will not go with this succubi. I have every right to live as do you."

Joey ignored him and followed Pegassus to somewhere. Kaiba shrugged and joined them,.

Yami went too. They sttod in a circle around a table with a candle on it. Pegassus now took his true form. He looked exactly the same. but he was more powerful. he drew Yami out of Joey's body and gave him a physical form/. Yami was naked and nwo able to do as he pleased.

He used his mind powers to bend Joey over. but before he could do anything Pegassus bent him over! "What are u doing?" What i shuld of done a long time ago!"

ANd he pulled his pants donw to reveal he was wearing a strap on. A magical strap on. That could vanqish demaons. YAmi gasped. I f he orgasmed when that strap on was insed him he would go back to hell. He screamed and cried. nooooo

Joey's eyes widend. "That's too crual . Ho w can you do that too him?"

He gasped as he reliased what he was saying. That's rigth. Yami has the right to live too! He tackled Pegassus to the floor trying to get the strapon off of him. Yami took advantage of the fact that Joey was on his knees and plunged his manhood into Joey's ass.

"How i missed this my love." Yami said. Joey then succeded in getting the stapon off of Pegassus. He threw the strap on at Kaiba who caugt in and ran out of whereever they are. Pegassus followed after him still naked. "My word. Pleaze do wait"

Joey orgasmed again/. So did Yami. All was well. Yami pulled out and realiezed he had aa physical body. "The things I can do to you like this my love.."

Joey gasped. "no Get away form me"

And that's when Joey realized Bakura was right. God was punished him for his sins.

TBC...?


	4. Chapter III

chapter 3

"I am your new techer, Yami-sensei," were the words that astarted the beginning of Joey's nightmares. Ge thought it would just be another day at the school but when he walked into class there was Yami! "Your old teacher had an unfortunate... accident..." He said imonously. Oh no thought Joey. OIt was bad enough that he had to live with Yami now that had a physicaly body, but now he was invading his school life to!

Yami turned and winked at Joey. Joeye covered his face his hands out of embarassment. He bkshed,

"This guy is mity pecular," says Bakura later at lunchtime. Joey says "Why are you twalking to me I thought you hated me!"

"Um Oh I do, but I saw him winking at you so you must know something about him!" He says. "I have to keep the rest of the school safe from you heatehns!"

"I don't anytin about him! I HATE him!" Joey yelled, and then we he looked to the doorway Yami was standing there with a shocked look on his face. His eyes watered and he looked like he wante d to cry.

"How could you Joey Wheeler, I thought were in LOVE!" He ran out crying and sobbing. And then he got fired because studentteacher relationships are forbdden.

"This is my chance," Bakura whispers under his breath. "I should kill him now while he is weakened."

"What was dat?" Joey asked.

"Oh nothing mate," Bakura replied onnicently. "I have to go back to class now" He said and left.

"Hey Joey whats up," said Tristan as he appeared.

"Hey Tristan feels like I haven't seen you in a long toim! Where you been, bro?"

LATER THAT DAYS

Yami was packing up his things from his office. He was only a teacher for half a day, but he didn't een care about that, he was distaught over Joeys' bretrayl. He cried.

"Hey here u fabulous hunk of meet," said a familiar voice. Yami turned to see Pegasus leaning against the doorframe posed seductively. Yami wasnt fazed.

"What do you want, {gesus" Yami whisperedreplyed simple.

"I want you Yami-boy. I want you right. Now."

"No you're not my true love," Yami said, backing away from Pegasus alarmed. Pesgsus had awlways been like this because he was a succibu.

"Your true love hastes you baby," he said. "Let me give you some good lovin to make you feel better." (Dont worry he's not actually goig to(

"I'll have none of that satanic lovemaking in this pure holy place!" Bakura burst in with 2 AK 47s and also a machine gun. "I will send you back to hell "Yami-sensei" or should I say... ATEM."

Yami gasped. "ohh! How did you kNOW?"

"I'm a liscenced demon hunter, oit's my job to know these things. I've been doing my research about YOU, you demon scum."

Yami got into battle mode. "You think you can kill ME?"

"No, Bakyura confessed. Just then Joey walked in.

"Yami, I just wanted to say I'm sorry- OH MY GOD, what's going on? Bakura!"

Bakura aims the guns at Joey's head. "I May not be able to stop you, Atem, but I know your weak spot. Surrendor or the boy dies, chap."

Yami gasps. "You wouldn't! JOey is your friend!"

"Demon hunters HAVE no friends! He relingiushed all ties of friendship when he kept comapnyies with a demon like you!"

Yami's arms fell to his sides, the fight was gone out of him. "Please have mercy. Don't take my Joey away from me. He's the only thing worth living for."

Joey teared up. "Y-Yami..." And then he knew he was more than just a sex slave to Yami. They were true loves. And he wanted to save him but with Bakura's guns on him he culdnt' move.

Bakura pointed the machine gun at Yami. "I'mglad you se eit my way, Atem. Don't worry, I shaant harm the boy so long as hs affilament with demons ends with your."

"You have my word," Yami says. "Right Joey?"

"?BUt Yami!"

"Say goodnight, Atemu." Bakuyra says one last time before pulling the trigger. A rush of bullets sprays forth.

"NOOOOOOOo!" Pegasus screams as he jumps in front of the onlsaught. He;s shot like 20 times and he falls on the floor in a heap of blood. "Oh... my ... word..." But he doesn't say another word.

"PEGASUUUUUS!" Yami cries as he cradles his ex-lovers body. "Why would you do such thing!" Bakura takes aim again at Yami's head.

"Wuick Yami, you have ot run!" Joey says, crying. He can't take anymore death in his life. But before Bakura can pull the trigger a firm hand clasps him on the shoulder. It's Tristan!

"That's ENOUGH, lieutenant," Tristan says. "You know this is against our laws."

Bakura sputters. "But the demon was weak! I had to take action and advantage before he could hurt any of the students. We were all in danger!"

"You know far better than to threaatan a innocent human in your bloodlusts," tristant says shaking his head in disappointment. "Your a good hunter, but your out of control and your just too ruthless. I'm going to have to demote you."

"You can't do that!" Bakura yells.

"Cant I? I 'm the leader of all the hunter! I think I can."

"Not if I silence you first!" Bakura then pulls the gun on Tristna ! But Tristan is too quick and chops Bakura in the neck. Bakura falls to the floor unconscoinses.

"Sorry about that you guys. I tried to keep him under control." Tristan looked sadly at his old friend.

"Wow Tristant I didn't you were such an important guy!" JJoey was flabergasted. Sudefnyl Kaiba burts into the room. And he sees Pegasus.

"No! My friend!" He cried, but all the money in the world wouldn't bring him back.

They held the funeral the next day at school. They buried him where he died inside the classroom. As they lowered his body beneath the earth, Yami cried, but they were angry tears. Pegasus had died before he ever truly lived, and he would have his revenge on the tyrannical Bakura the demon hunter. Joey looked on sadly, and wished he never said that he hated Yami because now people were dead because of it. Joey learned that words have power, and that you should never pseak out of anger or malice.

It was a lesson he would never forget.


	5. Chapter V

chapter 5

Yami stood before the rave ofhis dearest friend, and once, lover. Those days were of course, long past them. Yami had found new love, true, but did that mean that he no longer cared for Pegasus? No, Pegsaus meant everything to him after Joey of course. Yami cried as he realized he would never hear Pagsus say "Joey-boy" ever again. Joey and Pegasus had been the best of firends. Now Joey would be alone except for himself of course. After the loss of his closest friend, Kaiba had withdrawn himself from school and buried himself in his work. A single tear fell down Yami's cheek.

"I know you always said that roses were tacky…" He whispered. "So I brought lilacs instead." Kneeling, he placed them before the headstone.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt numb with grief, heavy with the hopelessness of it all. He wasn't sure how he'd managed the last few weeks, only that with each passing day Pegasus's loss was felt more and more. IT left a hole in his heart, one that would never disapear. He was worried when he told Joey this, that he might leave Yami. But Joey had understood that not even his presence could fill the spot where Pegauss had oncebeen. More tears ran down Yami's face.

"Why did you have to die for me?!" Yami punched the grown in utter misery. "Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me?!" Yami sobbed.

"Let me go, Pharaoh-boy. I'm in a better place now." A myserious voice whispered behind him.

"Who's there?!" Yami cried in surprise. He turned and to his astonishment Pegasus appeared but he was transparante and floating. "What is this!?"

"You can't be weighed down by the memory of me, Atem. You have to give me up," the wispy ghost of Pegasus reached for Yami. "There are people that need you. Think of Joey-boy. You must preservere for his sake. Didn't' you say you love him?"

"I-I love Joey more than anything. But, Pegasus, I can't just forget you." Yami yelled.

"You need to. Otherwise, you won't be able to protect Joey."

Yami's eyes widened in confusion. "Protect Joey? What do you mean? Bakura's gone, the danger's passed!" He grit his teeth and muttered to the floor. "It passed when you did…"

"The danger isn't as far as you think, Yami-boy," Pegasus said with a serious expression. "You can't let your guard down, not even to grieve for me. So, protect him, Atem-boy. Don't let him suffer the same fate as I."

"I… understand," Yami said, even as the tears continued to fall. Pegasus's shade, which had been growing continuously paler, started to fade away. He smiled warmly at Atem.

"At least now… I can join my darling Cecilia again," he whispered.

"Um, excuse me?" Yami said, starting toward Pegasus. "Who the hell is Cecilia!?"

But Pegasus was fading away. "Fare thee well, Yami-boy."

"Noooo, don't go! We still have so much to talk about!" Yami tried to touch Pegasus, but he was gone. "No… no, PEGAUSUSU! Yami fell to his knees, screaming.

Yami jerked awake with a sob. He had seen Pegasus in his dream. Could it have really been him? Was Joey really in danger? His precious Joey stirred feebly in his arms, comfortably asleep. Yami smiled fondly as his JOey. No, it was just a dream. There's no way Joey could be hurt. Bakura was gone…

Suddenly, the phone rang. Yami startled, but answered the phone. "Hello?

"Yami! You have to get out of there! Bakura escaped! You have to-" The phone line went dead. Joey was awake now, and looking from Yami's panic-stricken face to the phone.

"What's goin' on, Yami-"

"Get your clothes on, Joey!" Yami yelled jumping out of bed. "Quickly!" Joey obeyed. When they were both dressed, Yami led them out of the room. They'd gotten to the end of the hall when there was distinct thud downstairs. Heart pounding and not wanting to think of what Bakura would resort to with the presence of so many potential hostages, Yami whispered instructions to Joey. "On second thought, get back to your room and stay there." Joey, however, was not so keen on this idea.

"What if dat psycho goes after my parents!?" He hissed back.

"He won't. He'll be too busy dealing with me," Yami said, staring hard at Joey. With narrowed eyes, Joey tooked a step back.

"You betta know whatcha doin'," he warned, before running back to his bedroom. Yami crept quietly down the stairs. He slowly peeked his head around the doorway. When he sees nothing, he decides to thrown caution to the wind.

"I know you're here, Bakura," he said in a loud, clear voice. He half-hoped he'd get no response, but soon he heard chuckling.

"Of course you do, Atem. Nothing can get by you, though I admit I did try," came the voice of Ryo Bakura out of the darkness. "No, your senses are too refined to be taken by surprise by the likes of me."

Yami felt a sudden stab of guilt and confusion as the realization hit him. He should have been able to sense Bakura the moment he'd stepped onto the property. He'd been haunting these grounds for a thousand years and had strong spiritual ties here, yet if Tristan hadn't called he'd never have even known Bakura was nearby. He glanced around himself suspiciously. He couldn't even sense where Bakura was now. This would not bode well.

"It doesn't matter, though," Bakura continued on, unaware of the effect his words had upon his quarry. "My plans never rely upon such underhanded tactics as sneak attacks." Trying to follow Bakura's voice, Yami edged forward into the main hall, groping his way through the darkness. He let out a mirthless laugh.

"Don't they, though? I wonder what you'd call that scene at the school, then. Changing your tactics since they don't make you look so good?"

"Have you gone senile in your old age? That was obviously a direct attack!" Suddenly, Bakura's voice changed position from Yami's left to his right. He looked around wildly. "Did I fire wordlessly when your back was turned? No, I quite announced my presence. I'm not like your kind, flitting in and out of people's dreams and violating them without so much as a by your leave."

"You have the wrong idea about me," Yami snarled. "And 'my kind'. We hardly live this way because we want it-" It was Bakura's turn to laugh.

"The beast claims he derives no satisfaction from his deeds! Yet I know for a fact that your kind only needs to feed once every lunar cycle to sustain themselves," Bakura said, voice taunting and suddenly seeming a bit further away. "You certainly haven't been limiting yourself to such small morsels. Not the great Atem."

"Of course not. We love each other. That's what lovers do!" Yami yelled.

"Lovers? Is that what you call yourselves?" Bakura jeered. "And yet you have failed to notice, just as you failed to notice me, that your Joey has despised you since the moment you appeared before him. He told me of the horrible things you did to him, you know. Do you really think he could love you after that?"

"I don't understand what you're saying. Everything between Joey and I has been completely consensual," Yami said, waving a dismissive hand.

"You're completely delusional. Really, I pity the boy for being forced to endure a life with you. Someone should liberate him from this hell." Bakura's voice sounded far away.

"What are you talking about? Where did you go?!" Yami shouted, but Bakura didn't answer. "No, he couldn't have…" Yami sprinted up the stairs to Joey's room. He slammed the door open. "Joey!" But only an empty room awaited him.

Joey was gone.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6?

It had been four years since the day Yami's beloved Joey had been taken by the rogue demon hunter Bakura. Not a day passed that he didn't think about his love and the pain and troment he must be goign through. Every day he searched franatically for him but with no results snd he feell deeper and deeper in the pit of depair. He lovbed Joey and always wanted to protect him…..

…..but he failed….. He could no longer sense Joey from afar ashis powers grew weaker….

Never the less he contned to search for Joey. His love for him and hate for Bakura kept him going. he wouldn't feed off anyone but his love! And every day he grew hungrier and hunrier til he almost couldn'tsstand it. Bt his love and willpower was great. Almost. Or so he thought.

One day he was searching the school for Joey again. This was the 24th time he checled the school but maybe he overlooked something. All he could thimk about when he walked in the door was how hungry he was and how delicious everyone looked. Temptation was everywhere!

_Oh no maybe I shouldn't have come here today?_ Yami thought in distress. _No, it's too late now! I have to keep going… for Joey!_ And so he did. Even though he couldn't smell joey anywhere.

He checkrd the occult research club room again and reminscied about the time he was here with Joey. Such precious memories. They used to be so happy together. What should he do?

He decided to go yo Pegasus's grave in the classroom to seek his wisdom again. But before he could leave someone else walked in. It was Kaiba!

"Pharoah, what are you doing here?!" Kaba seem shock to see him. "Did you find Wheeler yet? I mmiss him so much!"

But Yami didn't answer. All he could thinka bout was how delicious Kaiba smelled, Abd tget were all alone together! Anf hr asd so hungry! He started drooling all over th floor.

"Woah Pharoah are you okay?" Kaiba asked in fear as Yami started twitching and foaming at the mouth. "You're having a siezure! Let me call 911!" Kaiba started to get his cell phone but yami knocked it out of his hands.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growle as he andvanced on Kaiba. _No I musn't feed on anyone but Joey!_ He tired to reason with ihmself. _But I'm starvinng! Just a little snakc_…. "You look like a whole snack, Kaiba," he whispered seductively. Kaiba blushed.

"P-Pharoah, what are you saying…? I thought you were in love with Wheeler!" Kaiba took a step back but Yami grabbed his arm, so now he was helpless. "You're just going to abandon WHEELER for me!?"

"How could I POSSIBLY focus on finding Joey when I'm this hungrty!" Yami roared. "Joey will understand!"

"Tink again, Yami." Came a voice out of nowhere. A beautiful, familiar voice. From behind Yami. It was Joey! Yami would know that voice anywhere! Yami turned to see him, overjoyed but unsure of why he couldn't sense or smell him. Actually, Joey smelled completely different now!

And he LOOKED completely different too: he looked grisled, like the years has not been kind to him. He had a stubbly face and his hair was long and in a messy ponytail. Hate unliked anything Joey had every difrected at Yami was directed at Yami in his eyes. Yami got a cold feeling in his stomach.

"J-Joey…?" He whispered, reaching fo rhim to see if he was real. What if this was just another dream!? Joey slapped his hand away and looked at him coldly. "J-Joey…?" He whispered in confusion.

"So, dis is your true form, what you're really like. Bakura was right all along," he said taking in Yami who was soaked in his own drool. "Your just an animal. Who uses people for his own pleasure."

"Wh-What do you mean…?" Yami half laughed. "What's happened to you, my love?"

His answer was a gun pointed in his face.

"Holy shit!" Kaiba yelled running out of the room to get help. Joey shot him in the back. He fell down. "Ouch!"

"Now dat dat distraction is out of da way, let me put you down like da animal you are, ATEM."

"Joey no don't do it."

"I really did love you, ya know. But this is the end. I have my orders." He muttered. "Sorry."

"JOey-"

He pulled the trigger before Yami could utter another word…

~~~4 years ago~~~

The world slowly came into focus as Joey rehained consciousnessness, his head thorbbing. "Ugh… what happened to me?"

Then he remembered. Bakura broke into his house and while Yami was trying to fend him off Joey got kidnapped! No… Does that mean Yami was killed? Is that why Bakura was able to kidnap koey so easily?

"Well well well look who decided to join us." came Bakura's voice out of the shadows. He steppd into the light and Joey realized he looked a lot different. His hair was spikier than before and his eyes were narrow and cold. His voice was also more gruff. "What the heck happened to ya Bakura!?"

"You and that meddling Tristan happened to me that's what!" Bakura yelled as respond. "You have no idea the kind of hell I've been through! But you'll find out."

"What da heck does dat mean?" Joey said trying to scoot away from him but his back awd against the wall! "TELL ME!"

"Oh you'll find out. I'm about to tell you. But first…" Bakura producde a bottle from behind his back. "You must be parched, Joey. I brought your favorite bloody soda!"

"Ya mean you remembered? Even after you abandoned me in school!""

"Joey we were best friends for years, of course I remember. I wasn't always a demon hunter you know. At one point I had a very simple idienty: Joey's best friend."

Joey teared up at this. "Bakura, man… what happened to us?"

"All will be discussed in due time. But first, drink of this Crystal Pepsi, and you'll feel better." Bakura said with a wicked smile. Joey smiled back and took the drink from him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all! Maybe they could talk things out and he could go home to Yami and all would be well. He took a drink as Bakura watched on and almost spit it out.

"Dis is nastiest Crystal Pepsi I've ever had, Bakura! What gives!?"

"My apologies Joey. It's… old."

"Yeah. dat makes sense. Dey stopped makin dese a long toim ago." Joey drank the whole bottle cuz he didn't want to hurt Bakura's feelings. And suddenly his head hurt even more. "Ah man Bakura I think ya hit me too hard when you was knockin me out to take me here! You shouldn't be so rough next toim!"

"Yes, I do apologize for all the bad blood between you and I. I'm afraid my life has been… difficult, since my parents were murdered at the hands of a demon." Bakura looked off sadly into the distance. Suddenly Joey felt terrible for him.

"You serious? So dat's why I haven't seen your folks in foreveh!" He suddenly realized. "I'm da worst friend eveh. Your parents doid and all I focused on was Mai-baby ( )( )…"

"You mustn't be too hard on yourself chap. I joined the League of demon Hunters almost immediately after that and we have strict policies on hiding the exicgtstence of demonds. It wasn't for you to know."

"Dat makes sense."

"But you should have known. If only I'd told you you might not have gotten mixed up with that incubus Atem."

"Dont be so negagtive Bakura! I'm really happy I met Yami and I really love him!"

"Oh, Joey," Bakyura suddenly looked at him with what looked like pity. "You still love him, even though he's draining the life out of you?"

Joeyh froze. "What… What are you twalking about?" His face felt hot as he got angry. "Yami wouldn't do dat!"

"But Joey, it's his nature. It's what he is. You can't deny it."

"I sure can! Do I look like I'm dyin or somethin?" Joey stood up in fury, but suddenly felt weak and dizzy and toppled to the floor on his hands and knees. "Wha…? Why do I feel so?" He could barely lift his head.

Bakura patted him gently on the back in comfort. "You see?" He said, smiling evilly since Joey wasn't looked at him. "You're already feeling the affects of that demon constantly feeding off of you. He disguises it as love but he's just an animal that uses humans for pleasure and food."

Normally Joey would never believe such a terrible thing about Yami! After all they'd been through together… But for some reason Bakura's words sounded correct to him. His head was spinning and he heard ringing in his ears but Bakra's voice was clear as dya.

"I...I have been tired ever since he showed up, but I thought that was cuz we were havin sex all da time and I wasn't sleeping."

"...Uh… No, it's definitely because of the thing I said."

"No… it can't be… You can't be right…" he finally looked at Bakura who replaced the evil smile with a sympathetic look. "Can you…?"

"I am right, Joey. Please, trust me. Trust in the person who has been your friend since elementary school, not the demon who invaded your life with nary a thought as to what you wanted."

Joey was shock. "Yami waas just… using me…?" How could he do that!? Everything Yami said was a lie? It couldn't be!

"I know you must be hurtign Joey. I was hurtign too when my parents died… So I resvoled to rid the world of demons, that no one would ever feel this pain again! They've subjucated us for too long!" Bakura said his voice ringing with convition. "But that Tristan… He picks and chooses like there's any demon that deserves to live! He's wrong! All demons will betray someday!"

"Yami will… betray me…"

"That's right, Joey. You understand what you have to do now, right? If you don't want him to hurt you, you'll have ot hurt him first."

Joey started shaking his head. "No!"

"Its the only way Joey."

"Okay if your sure…" Joey looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I trust you Bakura. I know you'd neveh betray me. I finally understand why ya took my hostage…"

"It was for the greater good Joey."

"Yeah… Da greater good…"

"I need your help Joey. In order to pull this off." He sighed. "Tristan and his hunters will interfere with us at every turn. We need more manpower. We need to create our own league of hunters to give the demons the justice they deserve."

"What…?"

"It will take time before we're strong enough to attack Atem head on JOey. We must recruit more people. I want you… to be my second in command."

"Okay sure."

~~~PRESENT DAY~~~

Yami had barelty had time to dodge the bullet. It whizzzed past him and into the wall. He was still so shocked at what Joey was doing. "Joey, you could have really hurt me! Stop playing around! Guns are dangerous!"

"Don't patronize me I'm not a little kid! You always treated me like some weakling!" Joey was enraged.

"But, Joey…! You actually WERE a weakling!" Yami protested with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe I was, but it was all cause of you! You were pretending to love me and using my life force as food you bastahd! And I fell for it!" Joey re-aimed the gun at where Yami was now. "I fell for YOU! Dat was the dumbest mistake of my life!"

"You can't mean that! I never once drained the life out of you!" Yami implored him. "It was your horniness that I fed off of! It was extremely delicious!11one1! Remember how I said that when we first made love?"

"You say made love but I remember dat situation differently! My cock exploded! I've never beenthe same since then!"

"But I said I was sorry about that! I even healed your cock for you! How can you still be on about that!?" Yami said in frustration. He stepped forward in defiance. "I don't know what Bakura's been filling your head with these past four years, but I'm a DEMON Joey. I'm not afraid of your stupid smelly gun."

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that Bakura got that magic strap on from Koiba and used its properties to make magic bullets that will exceodize you to hell!?" Joey said and Yami gasped at this.

"Did he!?" Yami said taking a step back in fear.

"Not yet… But he's going to! You should be very afraid!" Joey shot Yami. It had no affact on him. "I see your not weak to normal bullets like your trashy ex loveh Pegasus."

Yami's entire affect changed at this. He felt pure rage. "How DARE you say something like that after all Pegasus did to try to help you!? From me!?"

"All demons are evil! He just tried to use me to get to you! Like all demons use hhuman!" He fired again.

"Why are you even doing that anymore?"

"It hurts, doesn't it Pharoah!? Not enough to kill you but enough to cause you great pain!" Joey laughed maniacly. Yami shook his head. Nitori agreed.

"No, Joey, the greatest pain of my heart is seeing what Bakura has turned you into. You even killed ytour best friend Kaiba."

"Koiba meant nothin to me!" He shot Kaiba a few more times. "See!? I feel NOTHIN! My true best friend is Bakura!"

Yami sighed and took a fighting stance. "If this is how it's going to be I guess I need to knock some sense into you Joey."

Joey tosses hs gun to the side and unshethed his katana. "Dat's fine by me! I came here for a foight anyway!"

Yami knew he would be no match bare handed against sword, so he feell back and yelled, "GO FORTH SEXY BEAST!"

The tentacle monster appeared and tried to grab Joey. "Tch noice try" Joey smirked. "But I'm not the same Joey I used to be! Dat won't work on me anymore!" He started slicing the tentacles off one by one. Meanwhile Yami ran away.

_What do I do!? How cann I fight… the one I love!?_

tbc?


End file.
